


Stopping the Spiral

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Padmé chooses differently.





	

The war had kept them apart, too long, given how pregnant she was, but it did not take long to see that the madness begun on Tatooine had taken a firmer hold of her husband.

Padmé listened to every complaint, edged with the duality of both loving and hating Obi-Wan so much, seeing the breaking point just around the corner. This spiral downward was not something she could cure with love. There was something rotten in the core of Anakin's psyche, something she had been confronted with more times than she cared to count.

The poison was quick and painless.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Dreamwidth](http://sharpest-asp.dreamwidth.org/) or [Tumblr](http://bow-weaver.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to make a request.


End file.
